With These Words
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: Series of one-shots for DomiRae's challenge! Rated T for language in some chapters. R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.
1. Tea

It was over tea when she realized it.

Marti was having one of her "tea parties", which she had often had. She always invited Derek, never anyone else. It didn't bother anyone. It was just because they were so close, and Derek always had a soft spot for Marti. But one day, Marti came up to Casey-

"Casey, Daphne told me to invite you to my tea party today!" Marti said cheerfully.

"She did?! Oh, that's amazing Marti! Tell her I said thanks!"

Casey figured, it would just be her and Marti, but when she got to the "tea party" (a.k.a. Marti's bedroom), Derek was there. He saw her and glared.

"Okay Smerek, Casey, Daphne says you're not allowed to fight at all! So no insulting Casey, Smerek!" Derek rolled his eyes but it was obvious that he agreed because he would always go along with Marti. So, he didn't insult her once the whole tea party.

It was then, sipping her tea, when she realized it.

Casey had always been blinded, by her anger at Derek, by her "hatred" for him, she could never really think of how she felt for him. She always just... angry, so she couldn't think of anything else that could be there. She couldn't think of the fact that there could be..._ love_. Because right then she was seeing him, being so sweet to Marti. It made her think of all the nice things he had done for her. Like when he quitted Smellie Nellie's because the boss fired her, or when he saved her from that jerk soccer coach of Lizzie's. There was the time he bought her the cell phone, and when he called her father back so he wouldn't leave. Even when he taped her that video when she was in the hospital on her 16th birthday. Although Derek had done many mean things to her, the nice was there too. When she wasn't blinded by the anger, she saw it. She realized why she regretted helping Derek with Sally's "test". Because, she wanted to be the one he wrote the song for. She realized it all, every moment she now looked at in a different view. It was all because she _loved_ him.

So she sipped the tea, and discreetly took looks at him. Thank God for Marti's tea parties.

_A/N: Okay, I know that one wasn't very good, but I couldn't really think of anything good to do. Sorry, I promise the other ones will be better! R&R!_


	2. Cell Phone

Lately, I've been regretting buying Casey her cell phone.

It was very stupid of me.

Because now, she's going out with _Max._ That stupid, jerk of a football player who I know would only hurt her in the end but I can't tell her that because then I have to pretend that I care... Anyways, she's going out with him. And all she does is talk to him on her cell. Every morning, when I drive her to school she's talking to him. The drive on the way home, she's talking to him. She talks to him practically all night, only getting off for dinner.

The worst part is, isn't that she's going out with Max (although that does have a lot to do with it) it's that, she doesn't use the home phone anymore. So I can't listen in like I did when she was going out with Sam. Whenever she talked to Sam, I always listened in, and whenever it seemed like they were about to have a "gushy moment", I butted in. Claiming I needed to use the phone. Not because I was jealous or anything, of course not. Just because I was protecting my step-sister, wait no, I mean I was protecting my best friend. Right, that's what I meant.

But, now, I can't listen in! I don't know what that jerk could be saying to her to make her fall into his trap! I really wish I hadn't bought her that. Well, I didn't put insurance on it... Maybe tonight I can sneak into her room tonight, and destroy it. Yeah, that'll work.

_A/n: I hope you liked that one! Oh and this is kinda supposed to be implied Dasey if you couldn't tell. Because Derek's jealous. Like when he was saying "protecting his step-sister" blah blah blah, he was in denial. So review please! Reviews=love!_


	3. Moon

A full moon.

There was that thing, you know, how people say that when there's a full moon that means somebody is having a baby? And Derek was 26 and wasn't dumb. He knew that people have babies all the time. But if he saw a full moon it immediately made him think that one of the pregnant women that he knew was having her baby. So when he saw the full moon outside of the window, he abruptly thought... _Casey. _He practically yanked his packages outside of the check-out girl's hand, ignoring the shocked look on her face. He shoved the bags in the trunk of his car and raced home. He reached home in about 10 minutes considering he was going at least 10 miles over the speed limit. He had originally left the store thinking it was just a possibility, but by the time he reached home he was 100% convinced.

"Casey!" he said rushing through the door. "Just keep breathing." He said barely registering that he saw Casey on the couch in his peripheral vision. He ran upstairs to get her hospital bag and was surprised when he went downstairs and saw Casey sitting on the couch, indulging in her top craving. A pickle and a chip, together, at the same time.

"Casey?! What are you doing? Why aren't you ready?!?!"

"Honey, what are you talking about? Are you okay?"

"I-I saw a full moon, and I just thought-"

Casey laughed, "Aww, honey. Come here." She said opening her arms. He sat down on the couch and leaned his head on her shoulder, while she ruffled his hair.

"You know that I would call you immediately if I was going in to labor. The baby's not due for 3 weeks. I'm fine."

He nodded and she kissed him. Then she peered into his bags.

"So... what'd you bring me?"

_The Next Day_

"Sweetie!" Casey said calling out to Derek. "You know how Emily got pregnant around the same time I did? She had her baby last night!"

Derek smirked. "I told you the full moon counted for something!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: It took me forever to think of something for moon! But yeah, that's what I always had thought of when I saw a full moon. It's just one of those old wives' tales. Oh, and the whole "pickle and chip together at the same time" thing, that was my mom's top craving. So it's not just random or anything, it has basis. Review please! Reviews=love!_


	4. Music

"Derek, we don't have a song."

Derek looked at his girlfriend, Casey, weirdly. They had been lying down in his bed, talking, and all of a sudden she said that. That was random.

"We have a song."

She looked at him confused.

"Our song is the slammin' screen door, sneaking out late and tapping on your window. You know, when we're on the phone and we talk real slow, because it's late and your mom doesn't know."

"Derek!" she said laughing and slapped him upside the head. "First, we live in the same house, second, that's a Taylor Swift song!"

He laughed.

"Fine, okay, whatever is the next song on the radio will be our song."

"But, what if it's a weird song?"

"It will still be our song."

They turned on the radio.

Smack That!

All on the flo'

Smack That!

Gimme some more

Smack That!

Till you get sore

Smack that!

Ohohoh

They looked at each other and laughed.  
"Okay, next station" Derek said changing it.

You knelt to the ground

And pulled out a ring and said

"Marry me, Juliet!

You never have to be alone

I love you, and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say yes!

They looked at each other, and kissed.

"It's perfect."

_A/N: Okay, this was inspired by the 15__th__ chapter of "Once a Cheater, Always a Cheater" by tamilnadu00. The songs are "Smack that" by Akon and "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. R&R! Reviews=Love! 33333_


	5. Annoying

It was so god damn annoying.

How _perfect_ she was, she always did _everything_ right. "Casey Macdonald can do no wrong". It was so freaking **annoying! **How she aced every single test. How she was able to balance dance, and cheerleading, and school, and freaking poetry club. While Derek could barely balance hockey and school (not that he tried much anyway). She always was honest, she never lied, she never cheated, she never got grounded. She was perfect.

It was just SO annoying. How she looked perfect everyday, beautiful. How even with certain imperfection, she was… perfection. How her laugh was like music to his ears. How she fought with him tooth and nail… and he loved every minute of it.

It was just really annoying, how much he loved her, and how much she didn't really annoy him at all.

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: I know that was super short and I'm sorry but it was quite hard to come up with something for annoying. And yes, I know that it was like a complete 180 and that was what I was going for. For you to have to look up and say… "wait, what?" So if you did that, then I did my job right. Reviews=love. _


	6. Food

Casey woke up to the smell of pancakes… Pancakes? But, she was away at college. Mom wasn't' cooking. The only people who lived in the apartment were her and… Derek?

She padded out from her room to the kitchen. She was shocked to see her boyfriend/step-brother wearing a kiss the cook apron and making pancakes.

"Derek? What are you doing?" He turned to her and she laughed, he had flour all over his face. She looked around at the kitchen, there were egg shells everywhere, butter was sliding down the wall, and oil was spilled all over the floor.

"Casey! Go! Back to bed! Now!"

"What? Why?"

"Just go!" He said pushing her out of the kitchen. She went into her room and went back to sleep, waiting for whatever Derek was doing. An hour later, she woke up to a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called out, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Derek walked in looking nervous with a silver tray in his hands.

"I-uh- brought you breakfast in bread." He said.

"You did? That's something I thought I would never see Derek Venturi do." He rolled his eyes. She looked at the tray. It had a stack of pancakes, an omelet, strawberries, and a glass of champagne.

"What's all this?" she asked

"Look again" Derek told her.

She looked back and that noticed that it said "_Marry Me?"_ written in whipped cream on one of the pancakes. She stared at it, and he pulled an engagement ring out of the glass of champagne.

"Casey Macdonald, you are the love of my life. Ever since I met you, I never considered you as a sister. You are the bane of my existence. Our fights were always the highlight of my day. It killed me to watch you go out with any other guy, and the day you told me you loved me, was the happiest day of my life. And, if you say yes to me now, I will be even happier then before. Casey Jane Macdonald, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

At the beginning of Derek's speech, Casey started crying, and by the end, she was full out bawling.

"Y-yes, Derek, I-I'll mar-ry y-you!" She said in between sobs. He kissed her passionately, and they ate breakfast in bliss.

"To think I tamed Derek Venturi. Tell me Derek, how did you get this idea?"

He looked sheepish. "Well, I went on and this idea was in the food section." She laughed and kissed him again, happier then she had ever been.

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: This is all I can really think of for food. Sorry. However, I have a perfect one for brownies! I'm excited for that one. Reviews=love. By the way, I don't think there's a website called creativewaystopropose but if there is, I don't own it. Reviews=Love!_


End file.
